


Save Me From Myself

by asweetandtenderhooligan



Series: Save Me From Myself [1]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Musicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 03:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetandtenderhooligan/pseuds/asweetandtenderhooligan
Summary: After a difficult year, Paige undergoes therapy and she bumps into Chris Motionless in the middle of the night. Could one meeting change her life forever?





	Save Me From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in years writing a story, let alone a fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Before we begin, I would like to say that I didn't expect much out of that night. My life had been going down the drain for about a year up to that moment.

To start the year off, I had been in a car accident. Nobody was hurt, but it was my fault and my car was totaled. I had gotten a new car since then, but it sent me into a depression so deep that I thought I'd never recover.

I had a panic attack at my last retail job and ran out of the store after my shift was meant to begin. I cried on the drive home and ran to my mother. She wasn't always a kind woman, but I always ran back to her when I was in trouble. She held me in her arms while I cried like a child. I felt guilty.

I started drinking heavily and was flunking my classes as a result. Well, all but Physics. It was the only class that could hold my attention with all of the drama happening in my life. Sounds stupid, but it was one of few things I remained passionate about in this state. I was always slightly above the class average on exams and excelled on labs, but the professor said I was standing in my own way. Perhaps she was right.

To put the cherry on top, my two year long relationship came to an end. He said I was on a path to "inevitable and total self-destruction". Said that he loved me, but couldn't watch me waste my own potential any more.

After a two week long bender, non-stop party and puking all over myself, I retreated back to my bedroom where I isolated myself for months. I stopped attending my classes all together (except for Physics) because I didn't have the energy. I couldn't even step outside of my house without having a panic attack. I only slept 2 or 3 hours a night. Panic attacks continued to interrupt my sleep. I wasn't eating and I only showered about once a week. The few friends I had stopped by, urging my parents to get me some form of help. With a nudge from my friends and family, I decided to seek out professional help. I was put on Lexapro for clinical depression and Generalized Anxiety Disorder as well as Propranolol for Agoraphobia. I was also urged to see a therapist once per week.

So off I went to the therapist, and he recommended going for walks daily to increase my serotonin levels in the long run. I thought it was complete nonsense, but after about a month of therapy, I decided to humor him. For the first time since I began, I went home to do my designated chores and left for my first of many nightly walks.

Now, you're probably wondering, "but how did you meet HIM?" Be patient, I promise that I'm getting there.

I made sure I didn't drink that night. If I was beginning a new habit, I wanted to get the full experience. I stepped outside of my house for the first time in what felt like forever. It was incredibly cold, I had forgotten it was winter. I put in my earbuds and began to walk through town. I had my phone on shuffle, so a plethora of artists came on: The Smiths, Ice Nine Kills, Sasha Sloan, and many more. It made for a nice walk. I reached the outskirts of town after about 45 minutes and saw a coffee shop on the main road. I used to go there before my life started to spiral. It had been some time since I had been inside, so I decided to go back. I walked inside and waited in line. This coffee shop was open 24/7, so it was always packed in the middle of the night. I got up to the counter and ordered a regular coffee, black but with a lot of sugar. I managed to find a table that was empty, so I sat alone at the table, enjoying my coffee in peace. After about 15 minutes, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Startled because I still had my earbuds in, I jumped. I quickly pulled out an earbud. "Hi. I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to know if I could sit with you. All the other seats are taken". I nodded and he thanked me, sitting directly across from me.

I studied the man who sat across from me and wow, was he handsome. He was tall and slender. He wore a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and black converse. His hair was short and jet black, and he had tattoos on his hands and neck. I must have been staring for too long because I heard him chuckle. I blushed and said a quick "I'm sorry" before looking down. "Hey, it's no problem." he replied. His voice was gentle and soothing. I wanted to hear more of him. Thankfully, it was as if he were reading my mind. "So, what brings you to a coffee shop at this hour?" he asked me. I pulled out my second earbud to give him my full attention. "I started my nightly walks tonight," I said, taking a sip of my coffee. "Oh that's cool!" he replied, "what made you start walking at night?"

"Well... I started going to therapy recently for depression, and my therapist suggested going for walks."

He looked at me intently, as if he were giving me his undivided attention. "I'm sorry," I laughed, "I don't know why I'm telling you any of this."

He smiled, "No, it's okay. It's good to talk about things sometimes. I'm Chris, by the way. Chris Cerulli." He extended his hand to shake mine.

I shook his hand and was surprised by his gentle grip. "Paige. Nice to meet you, Chris. Now, why are you here at a coffee shop this late at night?"

"I'm currently on tour with my band. We just had a show in Los Angeles and our hotel was here. I didn't feel like sleeping just yet, so I decided to grab some coffee."

I perked up. "You're in a band? That's awesome! Is it a band that I'd know of?"

"Depends on the kind of music you listen to. We're pretty popular in the metal scene."

"I listen to some metal. I'm a big fan of Slipknot and Ice Nine Kills. What's the name of your band?"

"We're Motionless In White."

"I've heard of you guys, but I don't think I've ever heard your music before."

"Well, you're in for a treat." Chris pulled out his phone. "May I use your earbuds?"

I nodded and handed them to him. He hooked them up to his phone and put one earbud in, motioning me to take the other. The music built up and after a few seconds, a loud "WHAT THE FUCK" filled my ears followed by heavy guitars and bass. I didn't want to stop listening, I was completely and utterly speechless. I listened to the whole song before whispering "wow".

"So, you like it?"

"Like it? That would be an understatement. I absolutely love it. What was the name of the song?"

"Immaculate Misconception".

"You guys are fantastic."

Chris blushed. "Thanks, that was kind of you to say."

"The vocalist has some of the best screams I've ever heard."

He laughed, "Wow, thank you!"

"Wait, YOU'RE the vocalist?"

"Guilty."

"I was not expecting that. You're truly incredible."

I smiled at him before looking at my phone. It read 1:03 AM. "Shit," I muttered.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"It's getting pretty late. I should head home before my parents begin to worry about me. It was lovely getting to know you, good luck with you and your band." I got up and was about to walk away when Chris said "Wait."

I stopped and waited for him to finish the thought. "Why don't I walk you home?"

"But I live all the way across town. It will take at least 45 minutes to get there."

"I don't mind, I just want to spend more time with you. If that's okay with you, of course."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Chris and I exited the coffee shop and headed in the direction of my house.


End file.
